sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Of The Sound Episode 05 / Transcript
“I’m feeling a power. It must be around here. Somewhere around here.” Requiem said as he was wondering around the forest close to Feather Castletown. It was night and only the light of the moon was shining through the leaves of the trees. Yet, Requiem didn’t seem to have any troubles finding his way through the forest. “On full moon, the power is the strongest. I feel that I’m getting closer.” He mumbled to himself and suddenly stopped moving. He looked up, spotting a ruin of a house. It seemed very old and abandoned. “Something about this ruin is strange.” He mumbled and got closer. “Not only that it looks different than any other old building in this town, it also spreads a powerful aura.” He said and put his hand against the wall. “This house sure was built by humans. But whatever, or whoever, dwelt here was not.” He added with a serious tone. His expressions then changed. He looked at the former entrance of the building and smiled evil. “No doubts, this building holds what I’m looking for.” He muttered and went in. Inside the ruins he found nothing than dirt and stones which were once used to build the house. He looked underneath the stones and found some books and notes he could not read. “It’s an interesting language. Yet, this one is written in Japanese.” He looked at the book which had written “Folktales from Japan” on it. He opened the first page and found a letter inside. The words written on it seemed like a spell and the spell directly led him to the chapter of the fairytale dealing about the girl from the moon. He then closed this book. “I’m going to use this for my plan.” He said arrogantly and stretched out his right arm. “Come to me, soul of the past!” He shouted and started to glow in sandy colors. OPENING The sun has already risen again and a whole school day passed as the group gathered in a hidden room at the Path of music. “Why do you call this ‘The Hidden Room’ when it’s not hidden?” Rubellit wondered confused and looked around. “And could you open the windows, the sun is shining brightly. There’s no reason to turn on the lights like that!” She added a little upset. “That’s an idol for you. She doesn’t understand the concept of rock.” One of the elder boys said as a joke. “It’s the Hidden Room because it’s called like that. Is there any greater reason needed?” Yuki answered unimpressed by Rubellit’s question. “You are just here to help us getting things ready so don’t get used to it too much.” He added in a serious tone. “Yeah. Anyway, Yuki. We gotta go. You know we’re working part-time. So see you.” Then, the other two older boys left the Hidden Room. Following to that only Yuki, Sapphire and the others were left. “So, what you need help for?” Sapphire wondered curiously. “We’re playing next Saturday, but for now, you need to help me bringing the instruments over here.” Yuki answered calmly. “From home? Are you kidding? Couldn’t you have said that earlier?! Considering that I came from home?” Sapphire shouted quite upset. “You didn’t ask.” Yuki shook his head. “Why you little…!” Sapphire was obviously very upset about her brother. “I’m taller.” Yuki mumbled untouched. “NO!” Sapphire shouted. “He is taller!” and pointed at Loo. “Leave me out of this, please.” Loo, however, mumbled. “M-maybe we should get your instruments and you finish your sibling fight meanwhile?” Amethyst suggested and dragged the others with her. “Good idea.” Ruby accepted the idea and smiled. Then, everyone left the Hidden Room. “Well, now Sapphire. Do you really need to fight all the time?” Topaz asked and slightly sighed. “It’s not my fault he’s stubborn! He could have told me what he wanted, then we wouldn’t be wasting time right now.” Sapphire said and sounded quite pouty as she crossed her arms. “It is his concert, isn’t it? So it’s his time he’s wasting. Why are you getting so fired up about it?” Amethyst wondered calm but didn’t seem to be too surprised about Sapphire’s reaction. “That’s because…” Sapphire started and stopped thinking about a good explanation, however, she couldn’t think of anything else than, “He’s my brother.” She said quietly. “Sibling fights.” Emerald agreed. “Tsubaki and I hardly fight, but once we do; it gets ugly.” She added in a serious tone. “Yes, but we only now the sisterly fights, Emerald. Fighting with your brother seems something completely different.” Ruby corrected Emerald’s statement determined and shook her head. “Ah, I just want to get out of here already.” Sapphire sighed. “Out of here?” Diamond wondered curiously. “Out of here, away from this all.” Sapphire stretched out her arms. “School’s a pain. I want to do something on my own already. Doing whatever I want to.” She explained determined. “But you can’t reach anything without school. Or at least without being taught basic knowledge.” Loo mumbled calmly. “That’s the problem. And my parents wouldn’t let me live alone when I’m not finished with school yet.” Sapphire nodded at herself and sighed. “Maybe I will meet a similar destiny like Mom, who traveled around the world to find the one thing she wants to do. And stayed at the place where she found it.” Sapphire mumbled. “All Around the World, like the Song Yuki has written.” She sighed. The others looked over Sapphire’s shoulder, surprised that she opened up that much. “Aomizu Skye. She’s American, right?” Emerald mumbled thinking. “She got quite used to our way of living, so I keep forgetting that you are half-American.” Emerald added and started laughing. “You are half-American?!” Ruby shouted in surprise. “Haven’t I mentioned it before?” Sapphire wondered surprised. “No, you didn’t.” Topaz said laughing. “In all that time we’ve known each other!” Sapphire also started laughing. “I don’t think it is important anyway.” She added and shook her head. By the time the girls have discussed about Sapphire being half-American, the group has reached the Arc-en-ciel Tower. The sky has already turned dark as the girls had collected everything Yuki asked them to get and carried them down stairs. “They are heavy.” Ruby said impressed and put one of the boxes on the ground. “Why have boys to be so messy all the time? Couldn’t he have just put all the things together at once?” She added quite upset. “His room was worse once, to be honest.” Sapphire said and closed the main door. “I don’t even want to know.” Amethyst sighed. “Now, about these boxes. There’s no chance we get them to the Hidden Room on time.” Amber said and shook her head. “That’s why I was upset at him for telling us so late!” Sapphire agreed with Amber and nodded at her. “Maybe Loo should take care of the boxes and we follow him.” Rubellit suggested. “Hm, not a bad idea at all, if we weren’t in public and…” Loo mumbled and stepped away from the group. “Now, if you’d care about using powers in public.” Emerald said doubting. “And? And what?” Diamond wondered curiously. “I don’t know. Am I… The power of the moon?” He mumbled quite confused. “Whatever it is, it confuses him enough so he’s unable to speak in full sentences anymore.” Amethyst mumbled surprised. “The power of the moon, but it isn’t even night yet.” Sapphire looked up to the sky. And as soon as she said it, the slightly orange-red colored sky turned dark blue and the stars were visible. “Well, looks like it is night.” Sapphire looked at the others with a smile, but didn’t seem to be amused at all. “Ah, I.. well… I can’t feel the power of the moon, but I can sure see the moon.” Rubellit said surprised as she walked away from the others and looked towards the Feather Castle. “Since when is the moon right above the castle?” Ruby said doubting. “Better question; since when is the moon visible at 6 pm?” Diamond shook her head. “There’s only one explanation!” Topaz said serious. “Someone is cursing something to attack us with it.” Amber sighed and shook her head. In the next second, the group disappeared. Even the boxes with Yuki’s stuff were gone, and only the green grass, on which the boxes were placed on, remained at its current location. Not even two seconds later, the whole group appeared in front of the castle, where the night was a lot darker than it has been at the Arc-En-Ciel tower. “Note for the future. No spontaneous teleporting.” Amber said strict and looked at Low. “It was not spontaneous, but there also no time to warn you.” Loo replied calmly and stepped closer to the castle while looking at the full moon. “It’s so bright.” He mumbled and seemed slightly irritated. “Why are you so stunned by it?” Amethyst wondered quite surprised. “Because this feels… just like a fairytale curse.” Loo answered in a serious tone. “Don’t be silly, we took care of the curses almost two years ago.” Emerald said doubting and shook her head. “Hm… I don’t know.” Ruby mumbled thinking. “What?” Amber wondered. “Well, I doubt that any of the current badies understand Kamonian, but I’m sure the hideout of Catastrophe and the others is still around somewhere. So what if they found the place and their notes?” Ruby considered. “And even if they don’t understand Kamonian, only the power that is spread across the place must be enough to influence this attack.” Loo agreed with Ruby. “Great then. And which fairytale, we visited, had a full moon in it?” Sapphire sighed and crossed her arms. “The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter.” She added with a determined voice. “Ah, well… just because it was your fairytale, doesn’t mean that you have to fight it on your own now.” Diamond said calm but worried she might think that way. “Sure I have to!” Sapphire shook her head and looked at the moon. “You are way too smart, do you know that?” Requiem appeared on top of one of the towers of the castle and shouted down to the group. “Catastrophe you said…” He mumbled and turned away from the group. “I have a present to you! Come out, girl of the night!” He shouted and revealed a shadow that was floating right above their heads. The shadow then floated down to the ground and as it bathed in the moonlight, the shadow turned into a young lady with long black hair and pale skin. She had dark blue eyes, that almost seemed to be black colored. Her outfit resembled a traditional kimono and she summoned two fans that each had a bamboo patter. “May you have seen the moonlight?” The girl wondered. The voice of the girl sounded elegant but still very mysterious if not even creepy. “Or have I lost it on my way from the capital of the moon?” She shouted and moved her hand up to the moon, which disappeared and bright purple dust fell from the sky where once the moon rose. “Unforgivable! I have led the tale to a happy end and you destroy it just like that? Feel my anger!” Sapphire shouted at the girl with the long black hair and shouted for Blue. Then, she transformed into Guardian Angel Azure. “I think she wants to do it on her own after all.” Diamond sighed. “Next time, we should work on team work.” She mumbled and looked at Loo. “Don’t we always do that?” He mumbled confused. “Yes, but I think we need to repeat that it is important, even in pride fights.” Diamond mumbled a little worried. “Ah, wait! Does that mean you have fought inside fairytales before?” Rubellit wondered quite surprised. “Pretty much.” Amber nodded calmly. “I have missed so much.” Rubellit said impressed and looked at Azure, who got closer to the girl of the moon, who obviously was Kaguya-hime, the protagonist of the Japanese folktale ‘The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter’. She summoned her Ice Katana and stopped right in front of Kaguya. “The anger of the moonlight shall crush the little town.” Kaguya mumbled and attacked Azure with her to fans with each used the power of the moonlight, which she destroyed just a moment ago. However, Azure dodged and blocked her attacks. She tried to fight back with her katana but the girl from the moon hardly gave her any chance to. During the fight, Azure even got a little hurt, but no matter what, she always stood up again. After being hit once again, Azure stood up and took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and waited for Kaguya to attack. Kaguya was quite surprised by Azure’s move but attacked her anyway, she charged one of her fans at her and attacked her with a ray of light. Azure blocked the attack and knocked the fan away with her katana. Then, she hit Kaguya back. Kaguya stood up again, but it was too late already, as Azure had already summoned the large blue arrow that would defeat her in the next seconds. “Pierce, Navy Blue Arrow!” She shouted and stroke the watery arrow towards the girl from the moon. Kaguya was defeated and turned into bubbles, which all fell to ground. Then, the night sky, along with the stars faded, revealing the evening sky, which everyone missed already. “Ah, well done.” Amethyst said a little unimpressed. Azure took a deep breath and turned around. “We really got to train again. I’m starting to forget how to wield a sword.” She said in a serious tone. “Yeah.” Loo turned away and didn’t seem to think any different than her. “You also forgot what the word team means.” He said strictly. “It doesn’t matter if your pride is hurt. The Guardian Angels aren't just one alone. And even if you weren’t a magical girl, one can never do the same as a team!” He added strictly. “…Sorry…” Azure said surprised and looked around. “AH! We forgot the boxes!” Azure shouted and turned around. “Oh my!” Emerald sighed. “It’s too late already.” Ruby mumbled a little upset. “Who said that we forgot the boxes. They arrived at the Hidden Room the moment you arrived here.” Loo replied quite upset. “I’ve only been gone for a month and you have already forgotten me?” He wondered and sounded a little hurt. “No one has forgotten you!” Diamond said upset and hugged his arm. “Ah…” The girls sighed. “I’m not used to a magical side kick anymore.” Topaz mumbled relieved. “He’s more than a side kick!” Rubellit said strictly “If he was just a side kick, he wouldn’t have taken care of the boxes.” She added with a smile. “Yeah…” Sapphire sighed. ENDING Category:Transcripts